In the current technology, the image recording device, such as the digital camera or the video recorder, is configured to capture the dynamic image (such as the video). Generally, the image recording device has the function of capturing and generating the high dynamic range (HDR) image, which allows the areas between the brightest and the darkest has the bigger dynamic range. Therefore, the image recording device has the better image color expression when the image recording device photos or dynamically records.
At present, the image recording device has two methods to capture and generate the high dynamic range image. One is the interlaced video high dynamic range imaging technology, and the other is the zig zag video high dynamic range (ZZHDR) imaging technology. Since the zig zag video high dynamic range imaging technology has the benefits of outputting the high dynamic range image at faster speed and having reduced size, the zig zag video high dynamic range imaging technology is widely applies to the image recording device.
After the image recording device using the zig zag video high dynamic range imaging technology captures the original dynamic images, the image recording device utilizes a preset single adjusting value to adjust and compensate the brightness of the original dynamic images to output compensated dynamic images. However, no matter the original dynamic image is captured in any brightness, the image recording device using the zig zag video high dynamic range imaging technology only applies the same adjusting value to adjust and compensate the brightness of the original dynamic image. Therefore, the image quality of the adjusted dynamic image outputted from the image recording device using the zig zag video high dynamic range imaging technology is worse. For example, when the brightness of the original dynamic image captured by the image recording device is adjusted and compensated based on the single adjusting value, the brightness at a low-brightness area of the original dynamic image can be adjusted to rise to an appropriate brightness. However, the brightness at a high-brightness area of the original dynamic image can only be adjusted with the same adjusting value to raise the brightness. Therefore, the brightness of the high-brightness area of the original dynamic image is subject to overexposure. Consequently, the image quality of the adjusted dynamic image outputted from the image recording device using the zig zag video high dynamic range imaging technology is worse.
Therefore, there is a need of providing an image recording device and an image processing method in order to address the above issues.